Under the mistletoe
by rebeccag239
Summary: Rachel notices something is up with Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury and ropes the glee club to help with a certain Christmas tradition. Basically how I want the rumoured Christmas episode of Glee to go.


**I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. This belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

**Erm me again. I seem to have caught a bug and it results in me writing one fic. I got this idea from speculation that there is going to be a Christmas episode in Glee and so I thought on how i want it to go. Obviously this one is set just before the Christmas break in season two so there will be spoilers for season two. However I hope you all like it**

**Under the mistletoe**

Rachel Berry smiled as she glanced at the bracelet her boyfriend Finn had given her for Christmas. Even though she was Jewish she felt it was very important to celebrate all religious holidays and so she hadn't said no when Finn had gave her the present. She was sat in the choir room practising `Last Christmas` as New Directions was going to perform that at the Christmas assembly in a few days time. Rachel's ears pricked up when she could hear yelling coming from outside the choir room. Rachel walked out and poked her head around the door to see Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury stood opposite one another yelling

"What did you think I would do when you told me you had slept with Carl? Wait around for you forever! I'm sorry Emma but I had no other option" Will replied almost harshly

"Carl loves me Will" Emma replied

"I'm sure he does" Will replied "Look I have to go Glee club rehearsal will be starting anytime soon" he muttered as he started to walk down the corridor towards the choir room. Rachel ducked back into the choir room and scuttled back to the seats flicking through the sheet music. Will then entered back into the choir room and glanced at Rachel

"Everything ok Mr Schue?" Rachel replied "You seem stressed"

"I'm fine Rachel but I just don't feel like rehearsing today. Can you tell the others and let them know?" Will glanced at Rachel almost apologetically sitting down by the piano.

"S-Sure" Rachel nodded as she picked up her bah and sheet music and left the room leaving Will on his own. Rachel then peered through the window and saw Will sat by the piano head bent then starting to play the piano. Thoughts began to ring through Rachel's mind as she had noticed the change throughout her director from happy when he had directed `Rocky Horror` to sad then happy again after Miss Sullivan had took over the glee club then a few days after that went back to sad again. These days he seemed to be sadder then before and Rachel was worried. Rachel started to walk briskly towards the library which seemed to be still open and logged onto a computer. She then opened `Hotmail` up and started to type

`Emergency meeting` Rachel typed `Can we all meet in the auditorium tomorrow lunch time. I have something that I need to discuss with you`. Rachel then found the folder named `New Direction members` and copied the eleven email addresses then pressed send. Rachel then shut down the computer quickly before Miss Sylvester found her and walked out of the school grounds.

"Please let this work" Rachel thought to herself as she crossed her fingers behind her back. She then got out her iPod and started to play the soundtrack to `Wicked` not noticing a red sports car park itself in the car park. If Rachel had noticed she would have saw Carl get straight out of the car and walk straight into the school to find Emma but the music was blasting in her ears and therefore Rachel was too busy being distracted as she walked towards the nearest exit.

"So why did you call this meeting?" Quinn said surprised leaning on the arm of Sam, Puck gave the mother of his child a look but Quinn just shot Puck a look back

"Yeah Rach it's not like you to like call meetings and organise things" Finn looked surprised.

"Maybe she has something she wants to tell us" Santana smirked

"That's clever coming from you" Kurt replied smoothly. Santana gave Kurt a glare

"The reason I called this meeting" Rachel crossed her arms and glared at the childish behaviour of her team mates, with the exception of Finn who she smiled at who in turned grinned goofily back "Is because haven't any of you noticed the strange behaviour of Mr Schuester this term"

"Isn't he always behaving strangely? Like when he performed Britney with us? Teachers aren't supposed to act like that. Gross" Santana shivered

"And when we performed Rocky Horror and had that dentist dude with us" Puck rolled his eyes

"Guys Rachel is right Mr Schue has been acting kinda weird especially these past few weeks. H e doesn't seem to be giving us the same songs as he used to. Its either angsty love songs or angsty love songs" Finn replied the penny finally dropping

"Hang on Miss P seemed to be following him round everywhere, The two of them seemed friendly but then this last few weeks she seemed to have disappeared" Quinn replied

"Maybe they had an argument?" Sam shrugged. He didn't know the red headed guidance counsellor as much as the other members of New Directions but Quinn had spoken fondly of her and Sam knew of her and where her office was

"Or maybe" Rachel replied "What if I told you last night after practise I caught them arguing with one another. It seems as if Mr Schue was romancing that substitute teacher who looked after New Directions while Mr Schue was ill. It didn't sound as if Miss P was too happy about it"

"Lucky..." Puck started to say but was silenced by a disapproving look from Artie "I mean she was kinda hot anyone would be lucky to date her" Puck added on.

"Wait isn't she still dating that dentist" Santana spoke up "I sure wouldn't want to give him up". Rachel gave Santana a look

"So wait what you are saying, are you saying that Mr Schue and Miss P are into each other?" Finn glanced at Rachel who nodded

"How can you be so sure?" Mercedes glanced at Rachel

"Actually I kinda know as well" Kurt replied "When my father had his heart attack they took me to the hospital and they were close there. I think I even saw Miss P place her hand on Mr Schue's but I can`t be too sure as I was still upset"

"Last term I saw them kissing in the hallway just outside here" Rachel pointed outside "I couldn't do anything then but this time I am" she smiled

"And how do you propose we do that" Santana looked sceptical

"With a little Christmas tradition" Rachel smirked as she started to whisper to Finn who started to nod with a huge smile on his face. Finn then started to whisper to Kurt who then crossed across to Artie who rolled across to Brittany and Santana who then told Puck who then walked across to Mike and Tina then told them. Tina then whispered to Quinn, Mercedes and Sam who also started nodding

"You know this actually might work" Quinn smiled. Rachel looked smug

"Meet in the choir room for glee rehearsal tomorrow and we will put the plan into motion". The warning bell then rang leaving the glee kids to go to their next lessons.

Emma sighed as she brushed a hand through her hair and collected some forms from her desk, placing them in her desk drawer. She had received a note from an anonymous source to meet at the choir room at 4pm. Emma stood up and walked out of her office down the corridor towards the choir room where she was surprised to see Will standing there. She felt embarrassed after their argument the other day and her face flushed

"H-Hey" Emma said surprised "I thought you had glee club practise?" Will shook his head

"Rachel said most of the club had come down with a stomach bug and only her and Finn could attend so I thought there was no point just having two there. Although I swore I saw Brittany today" Will looked confused "Anyway I received a message saying to go to the choir rooms here I am" he replied with a sad smile "What are you doing here?"

"I received the same message" Emma glanced up at Will who looked puzzled "Do you think possibly we are being set up..." she trailed off

"No" Will shook his head "They know you are dating Carl, plus all the girls seemed to love him" Emma didn't know if that was a hint of bitterness in his voice or not but she decided to just let things lie "Plus they are good kids they wouldn't do a thing like..." Will trailed off as he opened the choir room door and saw a sprig of mistletoe planted above the choir room door, Will turned around and saw Emma`s frightened face

"Guys I really don't think this is a good idea" Will said warningly at the twelve children

"Why not Mr Schue its tradition" Puck smirked

"Yeah you never say no to traditions" Santana drawled

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind" Quinn smiled "After all Christmas only comes around once every year"

Will turned back around and stared at Emma. He knew he wanted to, and plus it was tradition after all everybody knew if you got caught under the mistletoe you had to kiss whoever was underneath it with you. Will glanced towards Emma and she gave a shaky nod. The pair then leant forward and gave a simple kiss under the mistletoe as the glee kids looked on. Rachel gave a smirk to Finn as he grinned goofily. Suddenly Emma broke away from the kiss and glanced at Will

"I- I have to go" she stuttered as she ran out of the choir room. Will licked his lips and gave an heavy sigh as he looked at the glee kids sadly before shaking his head then he himself walked out of the room leaving the glee kids alone

"We tried" Tina sighed placing one arm around Mike

"There has to be another way" Rachel exclaimed before Finn placed a hand on her shoulder

"Maybe they just aren't meant to be together" Sam sighed as the room sat in silence

It was the end of the following school day and all Will wanted to do was to go home and just fall asleep. Too many students playing up and he already had the glee children in for apologies, even though Rachel stubbornly kept saying they had done nothing wrong. Suddenly his eyes spotted a flash of red and noticed Emma standing against a wall dabbing her eyes

"Emma!" Will shouted and Emma turned around to see Will running towards her "Are you ok?" Will said softly and Emma nodded

"Just hay fever" she mumbled but even Emma knew herself that was a silly excuse. Will just stared at her with a strange look on his face

"Em it's the middle of winter" he replied. "What`s really the matter"

"Carl broke up with me" Emma flatly said "He came round to the office and said things wasn't working out" her face fell "That`s why yesterday I broke away from the kiss because I wasn't feeling it"

"I'm sorry" Will replied. Emma shook her head smiling

"Don`t be" she mumbled as they both walked down the corridor. Suddenly Will looked upwards and noticed someone else had planted some more mistletoe at the top of the beam, which was close to where he and Emma had shared their first kiss last year,

"Erm Em" Will glanced at Emma "Looks like some of the Cheerio's have been planting mistletoe" he gave a small smile "And it seems like were caught underneath it" . Suddenly his voice was caught short as Emma leaned forward and slowly kissed him. Will leant into the kiss and kissed back before Emma came out from the kiss

"It is tradition" Emma gave a small smile "And maybe next term we could go for a small date. Take things slowly after all we are both single now"

"O-ok" Will nodded still stunned by the kiss. Emma grinned as she walked down the corridor and Will gave a goofy grin making a mental note to thank New Directions one day. After all if it wasn't for them, he knew that it was Rachel who had planted the mistletoe but he didn't want to scare Emma. Will then smiled as he also walked down the corridor wondering what the new year would bring but one thing was certain he wasn't ever letting Emma go Surely things might be slow but Will was happy to wait. After all he had the most beautiful girl in the school and hopefully she would be his girlfriend and it was all to do with tradition, Will gave a smirk to the mistletoe and gave a small grin as he walked towards the exit

-X-

**Hope you liked it. That`s how I want the Christmas episode of glee to go but I don't think I'll be that lucky, anyway review with your thoughts and hopefully more will be on the way soon. **


End file.
